


The Minion Verse [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Despicable Me (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "The Minion Verse" by Merideath.</p><p>"Chaos is small, yellow, and wears goggles.</p><p>The one where the Minions watch too many 80s romantic comedies and Steve Rogers gets a date."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Minion Verse [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Minion Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618577) by [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath). 



> Also used for my "crossover" square for trope_bingo.

  
  
Cover art by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)  


mp3, Length: 55:17  
Download (right click and save as) as an mp3 [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20minion%20verse.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

If you would like this in individual chapters, you can download a zip file [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20minion%20verse.zip).

Chapter 1 [05:58]  
Chapter 2 [07:30]  
Chapter 3 [09:12]  
Chapter 4 [09:14]  
Chapter 5 [07:17]  
Chapter 6 [08:03]  
Chapter 7 [07:50]

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/minion-verse).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my darling Meri because her brain is being a scumbag and making podfic is what I do when my friends are going through a hard time. This is also a thank you for being such a steadfast supporter of my work, for all your encouragement, and for being a beautiful human being in general. ♥♥♥~~ I had a lot of fun with this, and yes, this will be updated as Meri updates. I was originally going to wait until she finished this series, but got impatient. XD
> 
> And sorry about my Gru impression. I TRIED.


End file.
